


Тяжело в учении, легко в бою?! Вранье!

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Raymond Der Sen/Tesh
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Тяжело в учении, легко в бою?! Вранье!

Выпускной экзамен в Академии Королевских убийц — самое тяжелое испытание, какое только можно придумать, поскольку принимает его сам глава.

Задача на первый взгляд кажется простой: продержаться час в связке против Реймонда дер Сена. О том, чтобы поцарапать ректора, никто даже не думает.

Никто, кроме Тэша по прозвищу Тень, его личного ученика, знакомого с Академией только по портовым слухам.

— Тяжело в учении — легко в бою?! Враньё! — выдыхает он и соскальзывает в тень.

Реймонд дер Сен уворачивается от атак ученика и думает о том, что с некоторыми тяжело всегда!

В этом они, пожалуй, сходятся оба.


End file.
